


For You

by Astroskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroskylark/pseuds/Astroskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I did it, all of it, for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking Photoshop requests. :-)


End file.
